The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors having grounding features to improve electrical performance.
To meet digital communication demands, higher data throughput in smaller spaces is often desired for communication systems and equipment. Electrical connectors that interconnect circuit boards and other electrical components should therefore handle high signal speeds at large contact densities. One application environment that uses such electrical connectors is in high speed, differential electrical connectors, such as those common in the telecommunications or computing environments. In a traditional approach, two circuit boards are interconnected to each other in a backplane and a daughter card configuration using electrical connectors mounted to each circuit board.
At least one problem area in this interconnection is the interface between the two electrical connectors. In some cases, the electrical connectors include conductive shields that may be, for example, the housings of the electrical connectors. When the electrical connectors are mated together, the housings are also electrically coupled thereby establishing a return path between the electrical connectors. However, gaps along the interface can occur due to, for example, manufacturing tolerances of the electrical connectors or unwanted particles (e.g., dirt or dust) between the electrical connectors. These gaps can negatively affect the electrical performance of the connector assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for electrical connectors and connector assemblies that can create a reliable interconnection between two electrical connectors along a mating interface.